percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Adventures of Maria Von Alice
Also see Maria Von Alice for information on the main character. Chapter 1 The sky boiled with new colors. I ran with all my energy up the mountain… The sphinx was after me. I grabbed my cape and reached the top of the mountain. I stared down and knew this was my end. Either way, I’d die. I prayed to my mother Persephone and whirled around to face the Sphinx. She pawed her way up until… I swallowed and held my knife tight. It was the only thing I had brought with me when I had run away from home. The only thing. My ripped cape flew around in the wind. The sphinx reached the top and licked her lips. “At last!” She cried and leaped at me. I did the only thing I could. I jumped off the mountain. My throat was dry and bumpy. I sat up and shook my head. How long was I out? And…and how did I survive that fall? I looked a few feet away. There were bits of yellow dust on the ground. The sphinx. I backed away as far as I could with a broken leg and bloody face. Probably all my bones were broken. My bottom touched something on the dirt. I dug around and saw a blue hairbrush. It was cracked and buried in rocks. I picked it up. It was new, but it had been here a long time. There were strands of red hair tangled in the brush. In the sunlight, it looked brown. I put it in the dirt/rocks and lay down on the ground. I touched a clump of soil and it turned into a flower. I was so weak I couldn’t even pick my head up again. I lie down and fell asleep. Somebody was shaking me. I woke up. The sky was dark now. I focused my eyes. I saw a boy looking down at me, kneeling over and shaking me awake. I blinked and sat up. I almost fell back down again but he grabbed me. “Let me go!” I protested. The boy let go and I dropped onto the ground again. “Ow,” I muttered. Then I got a good look at him. He had pale skin and dark hair. Maybe blue eyes… no brown. Or black. I couldn’t tell. It was dark. Shadows bent towards him like they were trying to get his attention. “Who are ''you?” I asked. “Who are ''you?” He shot back, his eyes moving up and down. “Maria Von Alice,” I said “You?” The boy shrugged. “Are you a demigod?” I sniffed “Of course!” He nodded, slowly “Then, who’s your parent?” I looked him in the eye “Persephone.” His eyes widened. “Who are you, then?” I asked. He took a breath. “Nico di Angelo, son of Hades.” My day couldn’t get any weirder. “di Angelo?” I asked “As in Bianca di Angelo?” He looked… “She was my friend,” I said “So she’s your sister, right?” He nodded “Right.” We walked some more. “Where are you taking me?” I asked him. “Persephone has a kid?” He asked. Seriously, this guy wasn’t answering any of my questions. “Yes,” I said “Now are you going to answer me or no?” He gave me a smug smile “No,” “Then I’ll run,” I said. I ran. And ran. Wind blew through my ripped T-shirt. I fell in the mud, twice. Nico reached me and pulled me back. “Listen, little sis,” He said. “I don’t know what you’re planning, but you have to come with me.” The Styx River churned and crashed against the shore. Nico grabbed a black rock. Obsidian. He pushed it together. It bent at his touch. He made a triangle, and then tossed it at the Styx. “Why’d you do that?” I yelled over the wind of the Underworld. “That was priceless.” He kept walking along with me. “Alright, Nico. Where are you taking me? You’re not a kidnapper, are you?” I asked. “Of course not.” He smirked. We walked past the Styx and through the gates to the Fields of Asphodel. Past it. And into the garden of Persephone. “Don’t eat anything.” Nico told me. “I know!” I told him. There were so many fruit. And flowers and flower beds. We walked past… and into the palace of Hades. Nico gestured toward the other path. “That’s Tartarus,” He said. “I know, but why are we visiting Hades?” I asked. He took my hand and dragged me inside. The place was huge. There were skeletal guards all around and across the front. They had different weapons and had jackets from different type of war periods. I saw Hades and Persephone on their thrones with Demeter on hers (unplanned), talking. They did not notice us. I was about to…when Nico pulled me together. “Maria,” He said to me. “Bow down.” I did. He did, too. They noticed us. “Demigods,” Demeter observed. “Just what we need.” Before she could say more, I bowed to my mom. “Mother,” I said. “Look up, Maria,” My mom said. I looked up. She looked kind like I’d seen her before. Warm brown eyes, rich black hair. Like me. Hades was looking back and forth Nico and I. Persephone frowned at Nico. Her gaze softened when she turned to me. “Daughter, I’ve been waiting. Where were you earlier? Why didn’t you answer?” I must admit, my mother acts like a kid sometimes. I didn’t answer. All I could think was how my dad fell in love with this woman. “I could take her to her room,” Nico offered. “I could show her the gifts, too.” Persephone studied me. “Um… mom, is… is my dad alive?” I asked. It was a mistake. I knew I was Persephone’s only daughter and I were talking in front of Hades. “Love,” She cooed. “Where was your father last when you saw him?” Demeter looked pleased. “A fine man. Great family, wealth. Smart and rich. Nice house. Much better then this dump.” Demeter said. “And my daughter’s expected to live here.” “Demeter, please!” Hades bellowed. Persephone rolled her eyes. “Mother! I loved that place. Don let me stay there as long as a want. But I love this place more.” Now it was Demeter’s turn to roll her eyes. “Sure. It was a fine home until Hades had to destroy it!” My eyes were burning. I was outraged. Hades destroyed it? Why? What was his problem? I stomped my foot. “''You'' destroyed it? What’s your problem?” I shouted. Nico pulled me out of the throne room. My room was the room exactly like it was before when I’d last seen it, before it had been destroyed. Same walls, bed, etc. Nico pulled open a drawer. “You don’t want to make my father angry,” He said to me. Nico pulled out my clothes. “These don’t fit you anymore. You need new ones. He tossed them to me. “Pick the ones you’ll keep. Need only a few.” He left the room. I picked out 2 dresses and one sweater. The rest I shoved aside. My head was throbbing. Nico returned. He had a package in his hands. It was wrapped in black wrapping paper with one floating star moving around. He set it on my bed. I plucked off the star, tossed it up into the air in my room and named it Jim. I peeled off the wrapping paper, opened the box and revealed a black velvet box like a ring box, black clothes, and something shiny peeked out from under. Nico covered it up with the clothes. “Surprise present.” He promised. I opened the ring box and found a ring. It was entirely black, shaped like a flower. I put it on. “To help you control your powers.” Nico said. I went out of the room to change for my new clothes. I brushed my hair, washed my face, put on the black T-shirt, black sneakers, black ripped jeans, and black flower earrings. I even put Jim into my T-shirt, and he floated around. Back at my room, Nico pulled out a sword identical to his. “Stygian iron sword. You’re a worthy child of the Underworld.” He gave it to me. I grabbed it by the hilt. I hung it by my side. It was light. “Thanks,” I said. “I’m a month younger than you.” “Yeah,” “Can I summon the dead?” “With your ring.” “I’m following you.” “If you want.” “Is there another place for demigods?” “Camp Half-Blood. Has every demigod tool. Challenges. Cabins. Friends, activities. I visit once in a while.” “Okay. Is there a Persephone cabin? If not, where do I stay?” “No. No Persephone cabin. She doesn’t have kids. Then you stay at Hermes.” “Can’t I stay in Hades?” “No. Only your godly parent or else.” “Then… Hermes?” “Hospitality. They take in unclaimed or kids that don’t have cabins for their parent. Twenty cabins for minor and major gods and goddesses. Even the maiden goddesses. Anymore questions?” “Yeah. Where are we going?” I asked. “Ever shadow traveled?” Nico asked. Chapter 2 Shadow traveling was awesome. Well, Nico had this idea of me adopting a young hellhound from the fields of punishment. My hellhound – Sammy was still young, 6 feet tall, and 620 pounds. Go figure. So we went shadow traveling to Camp Half-Blood. When we arrived at Half Blood Hill, a dragon coiled up a pine tree covered in Golden Fleece. “That’s Peleus.” Nico said. “Our golden fleece guard dragon.” Peleus the dragon was sleeping, so I decided not to bother. Nico and I walked down Half Blood Hill and reached camp. It was… breathtakingly beautiful. There were so many demigod challenges… and campers talked, fought and did much at once. It was a half-blood’s dream. “Hey, Nico,” a boy with green eyes said. “Who’ve you got with you? Looks like your twin.” He joked. Nico found a smile. “Hey Percy,” He said. “I’d like you to meet Maria, daughter of Persephone.” Percy raised an eyebrow. “Persephone?” “Yeah, Persephone,” I said. “You?” “Poseidon.” He smiled. “Percy’s got a lot going for him. His past… well let’s just say he’s a popular hero of Olympus.” Nico told me. “Whoa,” I said. “Can I have your autograph?” Percy laughed. “Sure, just now… I can’t find a pen. You and Nico look like twins.” It was my turn to laugh. “Oh yeah? He’s a month older than me. And we kind of do look alike…” I said. Percy nodded. ”See you soon, Maria. I’m looking forward to talk to you.” And he walked away. Nico nodded at me. “You just made friends with Percy. That’s good.” I walked along with him. “Time to meet Chiron.” At dinnertime, I sat with Hermes’s cabin. Chiron was a centaur, activities director. We were having an awesome archery knockout after dinner. So far I had made friends with: *Percy, Poseidon cabin *Cleo, Aphrodite cabin *Chelsea, Janus cabin *Angeline, Athena cabin *Tess, Hephaestus cabin They were pretty cool with stuff. After archery knockout, we left for our cabins. In Hermes cabin, I took off Jim and my cabin mates tried to convince me that drawing a smiley face on it would make Jim more approachable. I did with pencil so I could change the mood. At wrestling, I was pretty knocked out as in good. My whole body took over and I knocked down the whole Ares cabin, Clarisse had named me Daisy Baby and I did not like it. Oh well. I was lucky, though. Clarisse usually dunks in new kids’ heads into toilets. I did not want to be one of them. After lunch, I took a shower and headed for Janus cabin. I needed to talk to Chelsea. Chelsea was sitting out on the steps and was picking at her nails. She saw me and her face lit up. “Hello, Maria. Come in. I’m sure Janus won’t mind.” She moved away some chairs. The place was nice. There were hooks filled with keys all over the cabin. There were locks and books sprawled around the tables and floors. The beds had silver, gold or bronze colored sheets. Colorful blankets were wrapped around them. There were diaries all over and a few kids were waving their hands over the locks and staring at the diaries like they were treats. Some were eating chips (they sneaked into the cabin) and laughing over the diaries. How they were reading with dyslexia, I had no idea. Chelsea sighed. “Diaries, diaries. My siblings are crazy over them. They take diaries from school and open the locks. It’s our specialty, you know? Reading secrets are fun. One time I- do you want to know?” She asked. “Yeah, sure. I came to talk, right?” I replied. She frowned at her nails. “See what that stupid Aphrodite girl did? Permanent nail polish for a month! She said my nails were horrifying. Now I can’t take this… ugh!” Chelsea stamped her foot in frustration. “Go on about the diaries,” I said. Chelsea shook her head. “Yes. Well, once, I stole a diary. You see, at my old middle school, there were these groups of giggling girls with diaries. They stuck together like glue, and gossiped, wrote their deepest secrets and life in diaries. They never showed the diaries to anyone. Okay, so one girl went to the make-up room on a play set I was in one night. I’m the daughter of Janus, right? I have, like a closet of diaries. The foolish girl left her diary on the bench!” Chelsea dug absently into one of her sibling’s bag of potato chips. She ate one. “So I grabbed the diary, stuffed it in my bag. After the play, when my mother came to pick me up, the girl was crying over her diary. I did not feel bad for her. Not even a bit. She gossips and spreads rumors about people. She’s evil! I read her diary at home and it was so embarrassing! Her deep secrets! I secretly spread the secrets of the girl- Danielle!” Chelsea cackled evilly. Chelsea folded her arms and crossed her eyes. "Wait. Its dinner. We'd better get going!" She got her whole cabin to get up from laziness and go. "I let you see the diary soon!" She said. At dinner, Angeline winked at me from her table. The whole Ares cabin glared at me like they wanted to murder me or something. Chelsea smiled at me like she knew something I didn't. Mellisa moved up next to me, for she was in the Hermes cabin at my table. “We’re having javelin throwing next,” She said to me. “Did you ever throw one?” Melissa looked doubtful- maybe a bit hopeful. “No,” I admitted “Never.” Melissa nodded. “Partners if Mr. D hasn’t chosen them already?” “Sure,” I said “So, you’ll show me and stuff?” I sipped some diet coke. Bet on it. Please! “Please?” I asked. “Well, duh!” Melissa grinned. “Partners… see Tess set up some plans with her partner, and boyfriend Corin, and well, things can go not-as-expected. Understand? You’ll need practice… but, I’m an excellent javelin thrower. I can guide you!” Melissa looked like she had found something valuable- which is something to do. Guide me in javelin throwing. “Well,” I smiled. “What if I’m not playing… like I choose archery… which is the other choice?” I asked. “Then you’ll never move up javelin throwing,” Melissa said darkly. “I’m an archery fan,” I said because I was awesome at archery. “No thanks.” Melissa turned away and chattered to someone else. Probably to be partners, or something. I got archery, yes! I’m great at it, so, I guess I could pick 80% accuracy, even if I’m not Apollo’s kid. I chose the 8th target which was 80% accuracy and shot perfect- 100%! I had fun. Somebody came up to me. We had fun, together. His name was Austin. He laughed when I made faces if I missed. We took turns for shots. We had so much fun. His hair looked golden in the sun, and we laced more arrows off. I had more fun than it would have been in javelin throwing. Speaking of, I peeked over there. Campers were throwing wicked looking weapons that looked like spears. I’d seen many before- it was a javelin. They had shots, too and you had to get it from a bull’s-eye view. Chapter 3 It was Monday now, and I had to leave. We’d come back- Nico and I. Nico looked like he wanted to stay, but I knew we were different. We had to say goodbye, and all. I did. Chelsea gave me a golden key. “If you should lie, try the key- you have a choice!” She said. Her green eyes sparkled and she smiled a sunny day. Cleo gave me a small bottle of black powder. “Put it over your eyes,” She said. “You’ll look great!” And so we left, Nico and I. I was tired, but had a night at camp. The next morning at 6, I had to go. I had collected a black bag (Cleo took me shopping, long story) and put everything inside. I also got a jacket that was awesome, slipped my eye shadow in the zippered pocket. I put the key in, too- it would come in handy. I let Cleo keep my bag safe until I came back. Sammy walked next to me, and I scratched his ears. Nico found a smile, and then turned all serious again. Man, my brother could be annoying sometimes. I collapsed at the highway, and Sammy sat down next to me. He snored too soon and I put my hand in my pocket. It was freezing which was funny. It was winter- but my hands never were like that. Nico smiled a weird and creepy smile, again. I stared at him. “You’re weird.” “No kidding.” I grinned and then wiped my face. “Nice eye shadow,” Nico commented. “Yeah, thanks. Cleo and I left for the mall on the weekend.” I said. Nico didn’t reply. He looked ahead and finally sat down. “Don’t even say it,” He grumbled. “What?” I asked. I wanted to run and hide- for no purpose. I balled my fists and punched my knees. “Ow.” “You’re really dumb if you think that’ll help.” "I didn’t hear you.” He sighed and it was clear something was bothering him. And I wanted to find out, do something about that something, I wanted to help. Then he curled up really small and said nothing, just stared at the sky. I poked him. “Ow,” He said. “What was that for?” “You.” I said simply drawing myself a serious face. “Now what in the world is wrong?” “Nothing? Why? Concerned?” He teased. “Shut up,” I laughed. We looked at each other for a second or two, and then he pulled away and acted all sad. "Pull off it." I grumbled. I stood up and stretched. "Having fun with your boyfriend?" Nico asked. "Who?-" I began. Then, it hit me. Nico had spyed on me! He saw me and Austin at archery. "He's not my-" I stopped. I tried to strangle Nico. He held up his hands in surrender. "Okay! Okay! Just tryin' to get you happy." I thought about it for a moment. No..."Something's coming!" Nico screamed. "Off the highway!" I jumped off the other side, Sammy at my heels. I followed Nico as we jumped over the fencing and the bridge was right in front of us. I was going to get on, when Nico pulled me farther. "Down the fence, it's really okay!" He promised. "No!" I screamed. "The highway's easier." "We have to!" Nico screamed over the wind. "Break the fence." "No! Are you crazy?' It was a crazy idea. Suicide. I rushed up the line and broke free from the chanting of the wind. "Then I will." Nico drew his sword and sliced down a whole section."Go!" I screamed. I meant to say no, but it came out as go. "Alright then," Nico pulled me over to the edge. I had time to say to Sammy "Sammy, go to ca-" My voice drowned as I fell 500+ feet downward. I woke to the sound of honking. We were on the other side of the highway. We were pulled unconcious over the bridge, so I was laying lifeless for a few minutes, I guess. Nico lay a few feet away, face down. I rubbed my eyes. Where was Sammy? If he had followed me, that was bad. He would've never survive the fall. He would have disintegrated like the Sphinx on the mountain. I hoped that he had gone to camp. I prayed to the gods he was safe. I listed the names of who I remembered through my life. I stared at Nico in disguist. His father killed mine. I heard a growl behind me. I didn't dare turn. I knew what it was, and how it got here. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. She was my worst fear. The sphinx. I couldn't get my sword in my clutches. It would kill her forever, and she's never even bother me again. I slowly turned around, out of my trance. I was still frozen as I faced the snarling sphinx whose hair was loose around her shoulders and her lion part looked shiny and newly brushed. She smiled with satisfaction. "Don't think you'll lose me again," the sphinx said. "That fall hurt and Tartarus was not enough." She cackled. "Finally, godling!" She extended her claws and pounced at me. I let out a strangling scream and was about to pass out. The sphinx scratched at me and pain seared through my body. She then wailed. She cried out brims of tears. "No! I'm good! Doing my job- only having a snack, lord Hades- I'm teaching children nice li-" She was sucked away. There was Nico, his sword up. "Some teacher. Having a 'snack'." He said. Then said "Oh, gods! You're burning!" He touched my arm and jumped back. "Ouch! Burn! You- you're shaking with fear and red with...Calm down! She's gone! You can open your eyes." He sat beside me and held me tight. I couldn't speak or move. I leaned over to my thighs and my whole body shook. I cried slowly. Nico patted me and said some things, I didn't hear him. My eyes were burning. The sphinx had shook me up. "Maria, let's go. It's getting dark." I slowly got up, fell down (almost) and Nico balanced me again. I didn't care. I probably was light. He grabbed my shoulder and wrapped his arm over my shoulder like your best friend does, probably, but he was squeezing me to death. His hands were freezing, like mine. We were so much alike. We walked into a shop. Nico let me droop down. He whispered in my ear "Look ahead. I think you know him." I was too weak to look up. I looked as best as I could. It was a girl with blonde hair and Austin. The girl was his half-sister, perhaps, from the Apollo cabin. They were at a shelf of medicines and other stuff. Austin spotted me, smiled, noticed Nico, frowned, then turned away. What did he think? He knew Nico, of course. I wanted to scream, but I fought the pain in my arm. The sphinx had scratched me. Nico grabbed my shoulder, balanced and let me look more. "Ow," I said weakly. Apparently, people heard, and saw how sick I looked. Austin said something to his sister, she nodded. He rushed toward me. "You and Nico having fun?" He asked. I opened my mouth back Nico started. "Fun isn't the word, Austin. She's weak, here. Need to support her... whoops!" Nico rebalanced me. I let out a scream. " What.. what are you doing here?" I asked. Austin looked at me. He had a glow in his sky blue eyes. I stared into them. "Chiron said we could... um... my sister and I could leave to get something we needed to a trip. Not a quest. Trip." Austin shuffled his feet. "Good luck, then." I croaked. " Nico was looking back and forth between us. Austin noticed him looking and cleared his throat. "Um, if Nico.." He began. "Go ahead," Nico said darkly. "I don't deal with Maria's social life." Austin looked shaken up. His sister skipped over and managed a smile and said "Bye, Maria." I said bye. "What do we do?" I asked Nico. "We?" Nico asked. "I can't live like this forever!" He threw up his hands and I screamed. The girl's eyes widened and Austin turned as I slipped on the ground. Nico stared at me, gaping like a stupid fish at the aquarium, like when you stare still at a fish, it's mouth is open, Nico was like that. Austin and his blonde sister rushed toward me. "Oh!" His sister gasped. "This is Raina," Austin said. "Hi!" Raina piped up. "Hi- ouch!" I replied. That wouldv'e been funny, but I was hurt. Nico was nowhere in sight. "Where's-" I began. "Yes, peculiar!" Austin said. Nico reappeared at the scene with a bag of ambrosia. "This'll fix you up," He said. He crouched down. Austin and Raina moved away. I ate a square. Soon, I felt better. "No more!" Austin nodded at Nico. "Umm, take... " "We're leaving," Nico said flatly. "To the night bridge. Right? Wouldn't you like to take her?" Austin looked like he'd been smacked. Raina was confused. I was shocked. "Then go ahead! If she likes to be with you, fine!" Nico got up and walked out the door. Austin stared at it. Raina was shaking her head. "Some people!" I shook my head. "Who said anything about that?" I asked. Raina was confused and looked hurt. "Sorry," I apologized. "I'm losing my temper." "So, you and Nico..." Austin began. "Me and Nico what?" I demanded. "And if you think we're dating, we're not! He's my brother, Austin! And he thought I needed some time. So, he really cares!" Austin looked dumbstrucked. "Well, I thought you.." I stared at him. "I what?" "You! You're really smart!" Raina smiled. "Austin, you're think so?" "Well, could you find someone better, outside the Athena cabin?" He shot back. Raina shook her head. "Nope!" I was so shocked. "Really? I..I.." "You have feelings for each other! That's so cute!" Another voice said. A pretty girl looked down at us. "Raina, Austin? Back to reality?" "Cleo?" Raina was shocked. "Yes, and this is tearing me up!" Cleo sniffed. I sighed. "Ok. So, Cleo, did you see Nico?" "Yes! He's getting off the highway!" Chapter 4 I was so angry at him for leaving me. I got up, pain telling me to fall again. "Well, bye Cleo, Austin, Raina." I said. Everybody said their goodbyes, knowing we'd see each other at camp. I asked Raina to check on Sammy if he was at camp. I hurried up the highway for the thousandth time today, and I couldn't help feeling drowsy at some time. I walked for what felt like another hour and there was no sign of Nico di Angelo. I felt defeated, and angry. I moved up the highway on the walk, where I had told Nico I would not break the fence. But, of course, we were children of the Underworld and falling would not injure us, or kill us in any way. That's because of Tartarus, the pit. I began to feel tired and defeated, and so, I passed out. I woke up and heared fire crackling. I saw an old woman hunched up near the fire and sitting in a comfortable- looking chair. She was in a cotton blanket and she had black hair, which was surprising for her age. I was sure I had seen her somewhere. She smiled a smile that looked so... young. The old woman said to me "Maria, do you know who I am?" "No," I said. "But you look very familiar." The woman smiled again. "Ah, but I am your grandmother, Maria." I stared at her in disbelief. "Grandmother?" I asked, open-mouthed. "Yes, dear. Grandmother. And I was shocked to hear about my son's death. And you, my dear, are slightly like your mother, yes, you are. Charming young woman, that Persephone." I smiled at my grandmother. "But why did Nico go?" I asked. My grandmother sighed. "Hasn't Percy said anything? Did you hear the stories of The Second Titan war?" She asked. I shook my head. "You know Percy? And no, I haven't heard much." "Well, then, let's start!" My grandmother took a breath and laced her fingers. "I had to fight. The monsters kept coming and I got so many wounds." She said. " You've fought in it?" I interupted. "Dear," My grandmother said. "I was 15 years old. I was Beckie, daughter of Aphrodite." Beckie said. "Hera did this to me." "Then how are you my grandmother?" I asked. Beckie grinned. "No, silly! I am your grandmother, in other terms. Your mortal uncle is my half mortal brother." So, that's how she looks beautiful, I thought. "Go on about the Titan war," I pleaded. "Well, there was the oracle, who is now, who was at that time, Rachel." I nodded. I knew Rachel at camp. "She threw a blue plastic hairbrush at the lord of time, Kronos!" I gasped. The hairbrush I had found in the rocks was Rachel's! "Well, in the war, Percy made a choice, as the great prophecy said. Annabeth, gave Luke the promise he had made years ago when they were young, and Percy made the choice to give Annabeth's knife to Luke, the cursed blade, because he had betrayed his friends and made the promise to Annabeth, when giving the knife. Luke killed Kronos inside him, he was a host; the body of Kronos. So, Luke stabbed his Achilles spot with the cursed blade, and he was a hero. Of course, without the campers, and your brother Nico, we wouldn't have won, and that includes me." Beckie finished "Wow, Percy was a hero, after all." I said. "On Olympus, Percy was offered immortality, to be a god, but he refused for the heroes, and dead. All of them." "That was a big sacrifice," I said. "Tell me more about why he refused." "For his girlfriend, Annabeth." Beckie said. "At that point, she was not his girlfriend, just a friend." Beckie paused for a breath. "Years before it happened, Percy was afraid Annabeth would become a hunter of Artemis. He did not want to lose her. So, Annabeth looked the same way when Percy wad being offered a god. He'd be immortal, and besides, they both liked each other. Annabeth couldn't live with him forever if Percy became a god, could he?" Beckie asked. "I suppose not." I replied. "Want some chicken soup?" Beckie asked. "Sure, thanks, Beckie." I said, wiggling in my warm bed. Beckie served me some, and as I sipped from the bowl, she told stories of the battle, and soon, I fell asleep. Chapter 5 It was the second day at Beckies'. I felt much better. It was a sunny day. Beckie was up at 9, so she was mixing some dust together. "Making make-up." She said. I wasn't surprised. The sky turned dark, then brightened up again. "I need to find my brother," I said to Beckie. She cocked her head. "How can you catch up with him? He shadow travels." Beckie replied. "So can I," I said, showing her my Stygian iron ring. Beckie nodded. "Well, go on, then! It's your destiny." I nodded slightly. "Need anything?" Beckie asked me. "No, that's okay, Beckie. Thanks." I waved it off. Beckie smiled, and she looked young once again. "I'll be young once again, really soon. Tommorow, perhaps? See you at camp, when you visit, Maria. I'll be there." Beckie waved at me. I left through Beckie's mom's back door from the kitchen. Her mother offered so much, peeled carrots with sauce, sandwiches, whatever I liked. But it was okay. I stepped out and took in a breath of fresh air. I looked around. The yard was huge. Behind all the trees, stood a creekline fence, and beyond it, a small running river. It moved quickly, and I took a sharp intake of breath, again. I climbed over the tall fence, which was not an easy task, and I stepped into the river. The cold water beat against my legs as I opened my eyes and swam. I felt loose, refreshing, free. I kicked towards the bottom. I found an opening, but I kept swimmimg. My ring glowed now, and I kicked up to the top. I burst out, dripping wet. I waited some, until I dryed off, and in the meantime, I drew pictures in the dirt. I wasn't a good artist, but I drew. I drew my past. My dad and me at the beach. All the good times. My friends and I, my friends from camp. I drew the good stuff about life. I drew a dracanae with a sombrero, and a grass skirt. It had happened once, because we ran through a gift shop. I was dressed in sunglasses, tilted off to the right a bit, and a melon spratch. I smiled. Now I was dry. I got up and brushed away the pictures. Then, I bit into my sleeve, and straitened up. Time to search. The sky became dark near 6:00 p.m. I was getting a bit frightened, and I was only twelve. The wind was getting wild, and I hugged my chest. My ring had stopped glowing, which meant Nico had shadow traveled. Sammy was not here to help. Maybe my ring could help... I lifted my self up, and peeked at the scratch the sphinx had given me. It was ugly red and I felt horrible. My mouth was dry. I was hungry, and cold. Worst of all, I was alone. Nobody is here. I should not have come out here. Maybe if I send an Iris- message, I will be able to find some one- I know. I dug into my pockets, but I found no drachma. It was beginning to get freezing. I shivered, then tryed to look into the wide. I could not see. It had become dark, and misty. I noticed the sky was pink and snow began to fall. White flakes danced around me. I stuck out my tongue as I used to, and caught a snowflake. The sky was pink, but the air was misty, which made it hard to see, and plus, it was very dark. I went out to the river that ran in between. Maybe I could go to Beckies'. No. I knew why this had been done. I needed to learn life. Period. I closed my eyes and began to think. A girl stood in front of a white dove. The girl touched its delicate feathers. Then, she sat down. I saw her. She was in snow white clothes. Her face a apricot-pale, and her eyes icy blue. Her lips were a wisp of pink, and she gazed forward. It was as if she could burn through the mist around her with those eyes. The dove sat in her lap. The girl brushed her wool sweater and her silk dress. She was wearing a cotton blouse underneath, with laces flowing down. The girl stood and turned to me. "Maria," She said. "What will we do now? Time's running out. You have to meet me soon. Remember me, Maria. Don't forget who we are." My eyes shot open and I was so cold. Snow collected up to my ankles. That fast? I knew two things after that image. The girl was Clairwen. And she need something I had talked about so long ago... I sat still in the water. Then, the water collected against me. It pulled me. I screamed and kicked. My arms were pulled away.I was forced down. The next thing I knew, was I was in a white chair. Mist surrounded me. I was wearing my black clothes, the only black in this room... or world. Clairwen sat opposite me, in her white clothes, with her dove. "Maria," She said. "What happened to you? Do you even remember our deal? Or who I am?" Clairwen looked at me with her clear ice blue eyes. "Yes, Clairwen," I said, gritting my teeth. "And I have not forgotton anything." "Good." The ice princess smiled. "I am sure we'll have a great time together." She drew a circle in the air. "Who are you, Maria? Have you noticed?" I looked down. My clothes were fine, my hair was not messy. "I am Maria Von Alice, daughter of Persephone, child of the Underworld," I said. The evil witch laughed. I wasn't laughing. "No you're not. Girl, look at me. Do think listening to myths would help? Take my help, once you've returned what's mine." "No," I said. "It's not a myth. And I don't have it! It's long gone." The ice princess was in stress now. Years ago, she leant me a snowflake stone which could make snow at school. I thought she was lying. But it was true. "Well, someone has it and is messing around!" Clairwen snapped. "Stop that." I said. "Can you help me find my brother?" Clairwen thought for a moment. "If you find the stone, then I'll help. Deal?" "Forget it." I grumbled. Clairwen stared at me. "So," She said. "How's school? How's your family? Friends? Boyfriends?" I glared at her. I did not answer. "Why have you brought me here, Clairwen?" Clairwen gave me an evil smile. "Oh, you know why." She smiled. "Liers and theives deserve to be punished." She got up and the mist collected around me. Ice gripped the legs of my chair. Before I could get up, the ice locked me down. Clairwen smiled. "Good day, Maria Von Alice. See you 100 years later." Chapter 6 I beat against the ice. It would not break. The place was misty, freezing. Ice walls locked me. My life was over. Clairwen was an evil ice princess who wanted revenge for something I'd lost before. She was forgotten, and she hated my ever since. Her memories of us as best friends were washed away, replaced by the bad times, the betrayals. And I knew who was to take the blame. Nico. All because he left me. All because of that. It was not fair. I called out "Clairwen!" several times. But there was nothing. Maybe it was soundproof. Or maybe Clairwen wasn't kidding. She would see me 100 years later. She was immortal. I was, too, probably, here. Maybe. By the time I'd get out, my friends would die and I'd be all alone. Oh, yeah, I had also been separated from my sword. I was so cold, I tried to heat myself, but I couldn't and I probably would die soon. My eyes were feezing and my body felt numb. I knew that if I cried or anything, my tears would freeze and that would make me colder. Why did I even jump off the mountain in the first place? I could have died right there. Less painful death than dying of cold. My fingers caught ice and frost and I knew I wouldn't last long. The walls were solid ice, and if I tried to break them, it would only make me wor- That's it!